The present invention relates to samples of artificial teeth and gums used by dentists to choose a gum of a display unit for dental surgeons, the color of the gum and the shape and the arrangement of the teeth by aligning the color samples of the artificial teeth and gum with the anterior teeth inside the mouth of the patient.
Color samples of artificial teeth do presently exist on the market, but there is no sample combining color, shape and arrangement (alignment) of artificial teeth and gums. Therefore, at present, considering the age, sex and particularities of the faces of patients, dentists have to decide the color, shape, and the like of artificial teeth and gums. Furthermore, patient preferences must be communicated orally or written by the dentist to the dental technician, therefore a drawback is that the artificial teeth and gums are usually not chosen according to the preferences of the patient. The reason is that the patient, the dentist and the dental technician have different images which do not perfectly match the display units for dentists.
To prevent these drawbacks, color samples have been developed to choose the color of the artificial teeth (The Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 6-233784). As shown in the FIG. 1, a color sample mentioned in the above Publication is composed of plural artificial teeth 1 connected to a base plate 7 via rods 6.
With the artificial tooth sample 1 shown in FIG. 1, patients can choose the color of the artificial teeth according to their preferences. However, the artificial tooth sample 1 chosen by the patient cannot be color-matched by effective alignment with the patients' teeth. Furthermore, the color of the artificial teeth can be chosen, but there is the drawback that the arrangement of the artificial teeth and the color and the like of the gum cannot be chosen.